


Second Childhood

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Breastfeeding, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Vampires have taken over the world, leaving humans in poverty. Not one to be completely unkind, the supernatural beings make a deal. They'll help the humans climb out of poverty if the youngest of each human family are allowed to become the children they never have. The day after Bella's 16th birthday, she must say goodbye to her father and step-mother, and meet her new parents: Esme & Carlisle.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Esme Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Second Childhood

Bella knew the day was coming since she was 8 years old. She watched a long white limo pull up into her poverty-stricken neighborhood and Jacob was ushered away from his crying parents into it. Bella had asked her father what it meant and he let out a heavy sigh, sitting her down. He explained how their community worked. After a lengthy battle, vampires had taken over the world. They were the superiors and majorly wealthy. Humans were poor, barely made ends meet. So, a little before Bella was born a deal was made. As soon as the youngest of every family turned 16, they were sold to the vampires to be the children they never got to have. It had greatly improved the economy but many still lived without and so it continued.

Bella was an only child. Her mother left the family when she was young. Charlie remarried when Bella was 14 in hopes that Seth would become the youngest and he could save his daughter, but it didn’t count. Bella was the youngest (and only) child of Charlie Swan. Seth would go to a different vampire when his time came.

The day after her 16th birthday, Bella stood at the front door, her eyes frantic. “Please Dad, I don’t want to do this.”

Charlie cupped her cheek. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. But it’s the law.”

“But…I don’t want to be a kid again.”

“From what I hear, you could be a variety of ages. It’s up to your new parents. Just promise me that you’ll be good. I’ve heard…stories.”

“Dad…”

Just as it did the day after every youngest’s 16th birthday, a white limo pulled into the neighborhood. People stepped out onto their porches, men lowered their hats. Charlie pulled Bella in for one last big hug, pressing a kiss to her temple.

  
“Goodbye, Bella, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad,” she muttered into his shirt.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and walked to the limo. The door slid open and she found a couple on the other side. The man was blonde with piercing dark eyes but a kind smile. The woman, a brunette, gave off a maternal energy.

“Hello Bella,” the woman said. “Come on in.”

Bella gave one last look to her father, before sliding into the limo. The door shut and the limo began to take her away from everything she knew.

The couple sized her up and down, making her fidget. She had worn her only nice dress for the occasion, a hand-me-down from neighbors. It was burgundy with a faded flower belt around the middle. Sue had braided her hair to make her look as young as possible, and appealing to the couple. There had been stories of children being “returned” or “exchanged” if they weren’t cute enough.

  
“Oh, aren’t you just darling,” the woman cooed. Bella blushed and she laughed. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. My name is Esme, but you will call me Mommy. This is Carlisle and he’s Daddy to you.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Carlisle told her. “But I’m afraid this seat is too big for someone such as yourself.” He gestured to the oversized car seat.

“But I’m…” Bella trailed off, trying to be good. “Yes, sir.”

“No, no, it’s Daddy.” Carlisle shook his head. “We’ll work on it. Come here.”

He lifted her up and cuddled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. His lips were cold, as was his whole touch. Carlisle strapped her into her car seat, making sure everything was nice and tight. Bella was genuinely surprised that she fit. Esme produced a pacifier from her purse and slipped it into Bella’s lips.

“It’s going to be a long ride home,” she informed her. “Get some sleep.”

Bella tried to fight it, not even sucking on the pacifier. Eventually, the limo’s lulling drifted her to sleep. She only awoke when the vehicle came to a stop. She tried to see out the windows, but they were tinted. Carlisle undid her car seat and picked up the handle, carrying her out. Bella looked around, the house was in the middle of the woods, no sign of life anywhere. The house itself was huge, with long windows and a pathway leading to the yard.

Carlisle simply carried her car seat inside as if she weighed nothing at all. The living room was immaculate with modern furniture and a sleek flat screen TV. Immediately though, she saw some things meant for her new life. A playpen was pushed up against the wall with tons of toys inside. There was a baby swing and an excersaurer. These big baby items were quite the contract from the vibe the rest of the furniture presented.

He set the car seat down and took her out, setting her on the floor. She tried to take a step, but wobbled and nearly fell onto the tile. Esme grabbed her, cradling her head as she scooped her up.

“Your legs are tired from the car seat,” she said. Esme nuzzled her face against Bella’s, which made her wiggle. “Aw, now let’s get you changed. I see your old mommy did your hair just how I like it.”

“Not my mommy,” Bella muttered. She liked Sue fine, but she would never be her mother.

“Well, it’s lucky I’m here now, isn’t it snookums?”

Esme carried her upstairs. Bella kept an eye on how clean everything was. Not a single item was out of place. The walls were littered with pictures of the couple on various adventures.

“Now, it’s important for babies to bond with their mommies and daddies, so you’ll be sleeping in our bed in the beginning,” Esme explained.

“I thought vampires don’t sleep,” Bella pointed out, her pacifier falling. Carlisle caught it with ease.

“Clever girl, oh, so smart.” Esme tapped her nose. “We don’t, but our sweet angel does. So, we’re going to lay in bed with you while you sleep. And besides, you may need a feeding in the middle of the night. New babies always do.”

Feedings. Bella had been warned of those. The female vampires took pills so they would lactate. Outside a rare few, if you ended up with a woman, you were breast feeding. Bella cringed at the thought.

“You’ll have a nursery for when you’re bigger,” Esme continued. “But, for now, you’ll be in our room. We have something in there for nap time.”

She opened the door, revealing a large room painted in forest green. The bed was at least a California king, if not larger. The sheets had rosebuds over it, in contrast to the tan coloring. There was a bassinet, trimmed with pink lace, as promised, along with a changing table. The room had three other doors, which Carlisle pointed to in turn.

“Mommy’s closet, Daddy’s closet and baby’s closet.”

“Let’s get you changed,” Esme cooed.

She carried Bella to the table, Carlisle not far behind. Bella was lowered down and her dress swiftly removed. She blushed and moved her head, which just made them laugh. They removed her panties, followed by her stockings and shoes. Bella shivered.

“Oh, look at you, nice and shaven. They know better, don’t they?” Esme tickled her chin. “Oh, but your poor kitty is all irritated.”

Bella frowned. “We can’t afford good toilet paper.”

“Aww, precious, don’t worry. Here you have a wipe warmer. For now, Mommy is going to put some cream on this rash.”

Esme squirted some cream onto her fingers and gently massaged it over Bella’s “kitty” and behind. She frowned, hating how much she liked it. Next came the lotion. A sweet smelling one was applied to Bella’s arms, stomach, neck and legs. She had the scent of a newborn baby.

Next came the diaper. It was big, fluffy and Bella hated to admit it, comfortable under her bottom. Esme taped it up nice and tight, patting it.

“There we go, now let’s get you dressed.”

Carlisle went to the closet and Esme grabbed Bella’s foot, counting her toes.

  
“You are such a good girl, aren’t you? So nice and calm while Mommy gets you ready, oh yes you are.” Tears welled up in Bella’s eyes as she thought about the past few hours. She was overwhelmed and exhausted. A few quickly poured down her cheeks. “Oh darling, what’s the matter?”

“Don’t like it! Wanna go home!” She kicked her legs and pounded her fists on the table. “Take me home!”

“This is your home, sweetheart. You’re safe with Mommy and Daddy.”

Bella continued to cry, even as she was dressed in a bright pink gingham dress, with matching booties and mittens tied to her hands and feet. A white bonnet with pink lace was placed on her head, tied tightly under her chin. A pacifier reading “Mommy’s Little Girl” was clipped to her dress, but the nipple stayed out of her mouth. Bella tried to move her fingers and toes in their prisons, but it was futile. That just made her cry more.

“She’s had quite a day,” Carlisle said.

“She has, I think she needs her mommy. Come here, sugar plum.”

Esme lifted Bella into her arms and began bouncing her, patting her bottom. Bella cried louder, refusing to let her pacifier be put in. She hated it here. She hated how nice they were. She hated that this was the law. Most of all, she hated how easy it would be to give in.

Eventually, Esme lowered herself into a rocking chair. She unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her engorged breasts. Bella moved her head, wriggling quickly.

  
“Bella, Bella, _Bella_!” Esme’s sharp voice made her whining stop. “I know this is hard, but this is how mommies and their babies bond. I didn’t carry you in my tummy, so we don’t have that same connection. This will help, sweetheart. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

“N…no. N…not…not a baby,” Bella sobbed through shaky breaths.

“Or you just keep thinking of yourself as a big girl, when you’re really not. Come on, snookums. Drink up.”

Bella shook her head and kept wiggling, until Esme gently directed her nipple into Bella’s mouth Bella paused, unsure of what to do. She tried to move, but Esme held her head up. Finally, Bella gave in and began to suck. Sweet milk swirled into her mouth, falling contently into her belly. Bella drank up greedily, it was soothing, it was nice.

Why was she allowing it to feel so nice?

Esme stroked her hair as she fed her, making sweet faces and cooing at her. Bella sniffled, letting her stomach fill up. When the flow stopped, she whined until Esme switched her to the other breast. She sucked, feeling comfort she never had before. When she was full, she pulled away, some milk around her lips. Esme moved her up to her shoulder and slowly patted her back. Bella surprised herself by not only burping, but spitting up.

  
“Good girl,” Esme praised. She buttoned her shirt back and put the pacifier in Bella’s mouth. “I think my baby has had a very long day.”

Carlisle took Bella back to the changing table and wrapped her in a bright pink swaddling blanket. It planked her arms by her side and put her legs together. Carlisle pressed a kiss to her cheek and laid her in the bassinet. Bella frowned, it was nice and cozy, better than her mattress at home. Carlisle wound up the teddy bear mobile that hung above her and Esme walked over, stroking her cheek.

  
“Get some sleep, Bella, Mommy and Daddy will be here when you wake up.”  
  


Bella fought it, but something in her was exhausted. She let her eyes shut and drifted off to sleep. When she awoke, her diaper was heavy. Tears clouded her eyes and she let out a long wail. Bella hadn’t planned on using the diaper, but now she was a mess. She spit her pacifier out and cried harder, trying to move but it was hard with her blanket. She ended up rolling over on her stomach, her face buried in the soft sheets. She sobbed harder.

“Oh, Bella,” Carlisle cooed. He plucked her up and she saw his face, crying a bit more. “What is it, Lovebug? Talk to Daddy. Tell me what’s wrong?” She was too upset to talk. Her mouth went to her blanket, trying to take it off. “No, no, sweetheart. Do you want out? Daddy will get you out.”

He laid her on the changing table and removed her baby blanket. Bella began thrashing around, once again rolling onto her stomach. She kicked her legs, pounding her mitten clad fists and letting out a scream.

“Someone is cranky,” Carlisle said. He put his hand over her diaper and squeezed, silencing her. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and she let out a shaky sob. “Oh, you went pee pee, Daddy will change you.”

He rolled her back over and lifted her dress. A set of plastic keys were put in her hand and Bella stared at them like they baby explode. Carlisle took off the diaper and grabbed what he needed for the change. Warm wipes came over her and she calmed down some more. More cream and powder was applied to her downstairs area. Another diaper got taped to her before her dress was pulled down once more. Carlisle disposed of the diaper and lifted her into his arms. The keys fell from Bella’s hands and she whimpered, unsure why. Carlisle scooped them back up and gave them back to her.

“There we go,” he cooed. “All better?”

Bella nodded, sniffling. “W…where’s Esme?”

“Bella, you will call her mommy and me, daddy.”

She sighed. “Yes, Daddy. Where’s Mommy?”

“Downstairs. Let’s go see her, hm?”

She was carried downstairs and into living room. Carlisle put her onto a playmat on the floor, laying her on her back. She attempted to sit up, but found it hard with the diaper. Carlisle chuckled, helping her sit up. It felt weird, her bottom lifted high. Esme entered the room, a kind smile on her face.

“How was your nap, baby girl?” She dropped to her knees a few feet from Bella and held her arms out. Bella attempted to stand but couldn’t. She looked at Carlisle for help, but he just smiled at her. Bella sighed, falling onto all fours. Humiliated, she crawled to Esme, who scooped her up. “Good girl! Is my baby hungry?”

Bella nodded. They had been low on food at her house and she gave her portion to Seth, he was a growing boy. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Then let’s go.”

She was carried into the kitchen and strapped into a huge pink high chair. A bib was tied around her neck and Bella craned her neck to read “Little Stinker”. She blushed, wiggling a bit. Esme appeared in front of her a few moments later holding a dish with more food than Bella had ever seen. There were potatoes, broccoli, grilled chicken and kidney beans. All of it was cut up into small pieces and Esme held a plastic pink fork.

“Open wide,” she cooed, putting some potatoes on the fork. “Here comes the train.”

Bella blushed harder, but opened her mouth. The food was so delicious, she didn’t even care that it was being fed to her. She let Esme make funny noises and faces, opening her mouth for more as soon as she swallowed.

  
“I’m going to fatten you up,” Esme told her, poking her stomach, making Bella laugh. Some of the chewed-up food fell down her chin. “Uh oh, messy baby.” The mush was wiped away and the feeding resumed.

By the time she was done, Bella was full. She allowed Esme to clean her up and take her down from the high chair. Esme brought her back into the living room and placed her back on the mat. Esme rifled through the toybox and pulled out a plush ducky, soft with yellow fur.

“You play, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy will be right here.”

Bella stared at the ducky. As a child, she didn’t have many toys. There had been a beat up stuffed puppy that met with a dryer accident when she was 10. She had cried for her puppy for hours until Charlie told her to stop acting like such a baby. She snuggled the duck close to her, sniffing it. The fabric smelled like Esme, sweet flowers and baking.

Esme turned on the TV and an old Disney cartoon fell across the screen. Bella looked at it with wide eyes, falling onto her stomach and clutching the duck tight. They had a TV for a short while at home, only getting a few black and white channels. Charlie watched sports. Then they had to sell it to pay rent one month and there went that.

Bella never got to have a childhood. It was spent working odd jobs and stealing when Charlie came up short at the end of the month. She sacrificed food to other kids. Her clothes were hand me downs of hand me downs, full with holes and mothballs. Her “bed” had been a mattress on the floor. Charlie was too exhausted after long hours at the factory to give her love and Sue worked double shifts at the diner. Seth clung to Leah, not wanting much to do with her. Bella had no friends, she was so lonely.

Here, sure, she was treated like an infant. But there was so much more for her. Her bassinet was comfortable, that bed looked it too. Esme and Carlisle loved her so much. She’d never go hungry and had tons of food, TV to watch. She even had a new comfort item, bringing her something she didn’t know she needed.

A thumb slipped into her mouth out of habit. Esme reached down and removed it. Bella went to whine, but the pacifier replaced it.

Bella sucked on it, cuddling her duck closer as she watched the cartoon. Maybe…just maybe…this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
